Only with a kiss
by Senshi of Ruin
Summary: Adaption of 'sleeping beauty' starring the members of Team Rocket. When prince James pricks his finger on a rose bush and falls into a deep sleep only his true love can awaken him with a kiss. rocketshippy


Only with a kiss  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or the story sleeping beauty.  
  
Author Notes: This is loosely based along the lines of the fairy tale Sleeping beauty. Some of the events are the same and I have changed some to suit my own story lines so do not expect it to follow the story correctly coz it won't. I love changing fairy tales and making TR the stars of them! So far this is the only one that I have had the guts to post up here but if this is a hit I have several more I will post some when ^_^ Dedicated to my best mate Jade and my sis who always reads through everything that goes up here.  
  
  
  
It was a warm day in the land of Kanto. The sun shone brightly and everywhere you looked Pokemon were out enjoying the weather. Some could say that it was a typical day in Magenta Town but this was no ordinary day. Just a week ago the King and Queen had been blessed by the birth of a son. They had been overjoyed as they had tried for many years and still had not produced an hire to the throne. Today was the day of the boy's christening and everyone had been invited to the big party in the King and Queen's palace on top of the hill over looking Magenta Town. The King and Queen had been ruling for many years but people had always wondered who would replace them one day and now that had been answered and everyone wanted to have a look at the baby prince. Anyone who was anyone had been invited including all but one of the gym leaders from around Kanto and the neighbouring country of Johto. The gym leader that was not invited was Giovanni of the Viridian gym. He was well known around the land for having dealings with the notorious Team Rocket, a criminal gang who stole and abused Pokemon to make money. No one was sure exactly what Giovanni's part in Team Rocket was but the King and Queen certainly didn't want him there. The servants to the royal family had been rushed off their feet all morning trying to get everything ready. The King and Queen had instructed that it had to be perfect; they wanted nothing but the best for their son. All the gym leaders brought gifts for the young prince, which included a set of the gym badges and Blaine, the leader of the Cinnabar Island gym gave the prince a young Growlithe puppy to be his protector when he got older. Among the other guests were the King and Queen of Johto and their three-month-old daughter. They had left the babies with the nanny whilst they discussed plans for the future. The King and Queen of Kanto knew how important it was to have good relations with Kings and Queens from other countries. Queen Judith's sister was married to the King of the Orange Islands and King Thomas's brother was married to one of the Elite four. Baby James' arrival couldn't have been better. Judith and Thomas wanted to merge their family with the royal family from Johto and here was the perfect opportunity. Princess Jessebell would be a perfect wife for their son when he was grown up and then the two families would rule together. Even through she was still a baby everyone could tell that Princess Jessebell was going to be very beautiful and that suited Judith and Thomas just fine. They wouldn't have their son marry anyone else. The arrangement was simple. When Prince James and Princess Jessebell were eighteen they would marry and a palace would be built for them on the borders between Johto and Kanto thus uniting the countries that had been at war for so many years.  
  
"This is going to be just wonderful," the Queen of Johto said happily as they signed the contract sealing the agreement. Princess Jessebell would come to live with Judith and Thomas when she turned eight years old so she and Prince James could get to know each other before they were married. Queen Judith did feel a little guilty as she signed the contract. She wanted her little boy to have some choice over his life but if they didn't do this then it could result in another war between the two nations, a war that Kanto had nearly lost last time. The two countries had finally agreed on a truce but it had been an uneasy one for ten years and this marriage would prevent a future war that Kanto could not afford. Queen Judith reasoned that she was doing this for the good of the country and that Prince James would see that when he was older. "That is settled then," the King of Johto said matching his wife's happy expression. The King and Queen of Johto were obnoxious and unlike King Thomas and Queen Judith cared little about the poverty their country faced after the war. After sealing the deal the King and Queen then rejoined the gathering in the main hall of the palace. People were still crowded round the babies crib coming to wish the little boy well and leave their gifts. The huge hall had been decorated with roses as the rose was the family symbol and had been for generations. It had cost a lot of money but Queen Judith knew it was well worth it. The King and Queen of Johto made their leave and said they would be in touch in eight years to make the arrangements about Princess Jessebell coming to live with them in the palace. The King and Queen of Kanto sat back down on their thrones and watched the gathering for a little while. Soon it was nearing the end of the party and only the gym leaders remained. As they stepped up to the throne to wish the proud parents well the doors to the palace flew open and about ten men dressed in black with red R's on their jackets burst into the room. The King and Queen stood up and were about to call for the guards when a man dressed in an expensive red suit stepped into the room and walked up to the nanny and baby James. Queen Judith recognised him as Giovanni the Viridian City gym leader. Queen Judith trembled in fear, not for herself but for her child. He looked round the rest of the room for a few minutes before letting his gaze rest once more on baby James. "What a nice baby boy you have here Thomas, Judith" Giovanni spoke. He was the only one of the gym leaders not to address the King and Queen properly. Giovanni was well known to be against the royal family and had tried to stir up trouble when the war between Johto and Kanto was on. This was another reason why the King and Queen had not wanted him at the christening. "Leave him alone," King Thomas snapped. "Leave James out of this"  
  
Giovanni ignored the angry King and took a Pokeball from his belt. Immediately the gym leaders reached for their own Pokemon and released them forming a wall of Pokemon around the King and Queen. But the rockets with Giovanni were standing between the King and Queen and their son.  
  
"I had to come and see my future King" Giovanni continued tossing the Pokeball up and down in his hand as he spoke. "I want to see whom I am going to have to pay homage too. Why did you not invite me Thomas? All the other gym leaders are here?"  
  
"You know very well why" King Thomas said angrily. "Leave now or you'll regret it"  
  
Giovanni chuckled "I think you are the ones who are going to regret it. You'll regret you never invited me to your party!" with that he threw the Pokeball and a Haunter appeared. Koga, the leader of the Fuchsia City gym stepped forwards but Judith grabbed his arm. "You cannot attack him whilst he is near my little boy" she cried. Koga nodded and stepped down. The two groups eyed each other for a few seconds. "I will make you all regret you never invited me," Giovanni said. But smiling coldly when he saw the collection of gym badges next to the crib he reached into his pocket and tossed an earth badge among them. "He may as well have the full set," he said. "Now I have to punish you for thinking you could leave me out!"  
  
"Do what you want to us just don't hurt James" Judith begged tears in her eyes as she realised that they were all unable to stop this mad man. Giovanni smiled in amusement. He uttered an order to his Haunter and its eyes started to glow and a beam of red light shot out and struck baby James on the forehead. Judith screamed and clung to her husband whilst the nanny grabbed the crying baby in her arms. She sighed with relief when she saw not a mark on the prince. But this relief was short lived.  
  
"Well done Haunter" Giovanni said returning his Pokemon. He turned to the King and Queen "Fear not you're baby is fine…for now but come his eighteenth birthday he will prick his finger on a thorn from a rose and die. That is the price of crossing me".  
  
Judith screamed and cried harder. "You can't do this" King Thomas shouted. "My guards will kill you". Giovanni smiled again and released a second Pokemon, this time an Abra.  
  
"It is ironic really," he said as Abra started to get ready to use teleport. "The rose is the family symbol and you're son will meet his death in the form of a rose" then Giovanni and his rockets were gone. The nanny stepped up to the King and Queen still holding baby James. Judith took him in her arms and continued to cry. "There must be something you can do" Thomas cried looking at the other gym leaders. Most of them looked away tears in their own eyes now. But one, Serena the Saffron City gym leader stepped forward. (A/N: I know the gym leader should be Sabrina but Sabrina is younger then James so wouldn't have been born yet so her mother is the gym leader for this fic). "His Haunter used powerful magic of that I have never seen against you're son" Serena started. "I cannot undo the spell but I can change it. My Hypno can make it so you're son does not die when he pricks his finger on a rose bush but fall into a deep sleep until he is kissed by his true love. Only then will he wake".  
  
"What good is that?" King Thomas demanded.  
  
"Princess Jessebell will be his true love" Queen Judith said softly. With that she handed Prince James back to the nanny as Serena released her Hypno. The Hypno's eyes glowed like the Haunter but this time a beam of blue light struck the boy where the red light had done. The baby didn't cry this time and settled back down to sleep in the nanny's arms.  
  
"Thank you" King Thomas said gratefully to Serena. "You will be rewarded handsomely"  
  
Serena shook her head "No thank you your majesty. The reward is being able to save your sons life. That is enough for me".  
  
Soon the gym leaders left talking among themselves about what had taken place. When the last guest had left Queen Judith instructed the nanny to take Prince James upstairs. When they were alone Queen Judith voiced her fears to her husband. "I am still worried Thomas dear. What if something goes wrong? My little James will sleep for eternity".  
  
"Do not worry my sweet" the King replied. He called for his servants who had witnessed what happened. "I want all the rose bushes in the land destroyed," he instructed. "It is going to be illegal to grow them or even have one in possession. All the ones in the palace are to be destroyed immediately. My son is not to be told of all of this. If I ever catch him within a mile of a rose bush then you will all be held responsible. My Queen will pick a new flower as our family symbol. The only roses James will ever see are ones in picture books understand?"  
  
The servants nodded and left the room to carry out the King and Queen's wishes. Week's passed and all rose bushes had been destroyed. Just to be sure the Growlithe puppy that Blaine had given the baby prince was trained to protect him and if it saw a rose bush was instructed to destroy it with a fire attack. Roses were wiped out from Kanto and some of Johto and the King and Queen relaxed. There was no way that Giovanni's evil curse would come true.  
  
"James where are you hiding?" Prince James could hear his fiancée calling him. He motioned for Growly to be quiet as the princess hurried past calling for her prince. Prince James sighed and leaned back against the wall of the doghouse. Growly barked and licked Prince James' face sensing how unhappy his master was. "If this is what being a prince is about then I don't want to be one anymore" Prince James said sadly petting Growly behind his ears. Today was Prince James' eighteenth birthday and he had been on the run from his fiancée Princess Jessebell all morning whilst his parents got things ready for the party and the official engagement announcement. Prince James had known all his life that he was to marry Princess Jessebell a week after today. Princess Jessebell was a cruel woman who often beat Prince James and locked him in the palace basement when she thought he wasn't behaving properly. The King and Queen were oblivious to how badly Princess Jessebell was treating their son and when Prince James did complain about her they told him to be quiet and that marrying her was for the best. Still Prince James knew that if he married her then it would be the biggest mistake of his life. He did care about the country that he was some day going to run but he didn't see how marrying Princess Jessebell would help the country. If she beat her husband then just imagine what sort of queen she would make! Because of her Prince James' childhood had been very unhappy and he was not planning on repeating this now he was an adult. Prince James had already decided what he was going to do. Once the party started no one would notice if he slipped away. He didn't want to leave his parents but he couldn't marry Princess Jessebell he just couldn't. Still Prince James didn't feel right about turning his back on his parents after all they had done for him. But he had to go no matter what. After asking Growly if the coast was clear Prince James left the dog house to wander round the huge palace garden. Ever since he could remember Growly had been at his side as his protector. Prince James was told that he got Growly for his christening present from the Cinnabar Island gym leader. Prince James had also heard rumours that something bad had happened at his christening but Kelly his nanny had often told him that they were forbidden to speak of it too him. Another thing that puzzled Prince James was the lack of flowers in the palace garden. There were many patches of soil with nothing growing in them. Prince James liked flowers and used to help the gardener when he was little and before Princess Jessebell came to live with them. From the old gardener Prince James learned a lot about different types of plants and also learned that the bare patches of earth were where the family rose gardens had once been. The gardener had not liked to talk much about what happened but soon after Prince James was born the King changed the family symbol from a rose to a daisy and forbid the growing of rose bushes in his land. He also had the rose gardens and any other roses he could find destroyed. Prince James did not understand this. He had seen photos of roses and he thought they were very beautiful. Why his father should want to kill something as beautiful and harmless as a rose? The gardener didn't want to say either but nothing else would grow in the garden where the roses had once been. The servants often talked about it as a sign of the curse. What curse Prince James had asked them and they had got frightened begging him to not tell his father what they were saying. What was even more curious was that Prince James just had to say the word rose to Growly and the Pokemon would go mad barking and growling angrily. "There you are!" Prince James jumped as Princess Jessebell raced up to him. Instantly Growly started growling and snarling. He hated Princess Jessebell even more than he hated roses. "Why ma precious ah have been looking everywhere for you" Princess Jessebell said wrapping her arms round Prince James' shoulders. He cringed and tried to pull away. "Ah have picked out the suit you are going to wear to your birthday party. It goes perfectly with ma own outfit of course and when the King has finished his speech we will announce our engagement"  
  
Prince James sighed unhappily knowing that if he voiced any objection then she would take him down to the basement and beat him with her leather whip, birthday or not. Once back inside Prince James was ushered upstairs to get ready when facing a huge crowd was exactly what he didn't want right now. He sat on his bed and fought back the tears. After today his whole life was going to be ruined he had to escape. Prince James decided to get dressed into the suit Princess Jessebell had picked out for him and join his parents for the start of the party and then sneak away just before the engagement was announced. Growly, he knew would go with him and there had to be somewhere he could go where Princess Jessebell would never be able to find him. When he went back down to the main hall of the palace it had quickly filled up with people even through the party was not until the afternoon. Prince James didn't recognise many of the guests despite the fact that they all seemed to know him. The last big do at the palace had been his christening eighteen years ago. He recognised some of the gym leaders and some that had been leaders when he was a baby. Out of the originals only Blaine, Koga and Surge were still in charge of their gyms. Serena's daughter Sabrina now ran the Saffron City gym and the gyms in Pewter City, Cerulean City and Celadon City also had new gym leaders. Prince James was amazed to discover that the gym leaders of the aforementioned were younger than he was. Prince James had often thought about running a gym. Princess Jessebell had told him not to be so stupid a Prince couldn't be a gym leader. Then again any thing he did was stupid according to Princess Jessebell. Prince James stayed at the party until early afternoon talking mainly with the younger gym leaders. It was starting to get to him that they kept calling him 'Prince James'. It had never occurred to him to hate this title but as the day went on Prince James was getting sick of everyone calling him that. "From now on it is just going to be James," he said to himself as he made his way to the front door of the palace. "No more titles and no more Princess Jessebell".  
  
"Where are you going now ma sweet?" Princess Jessebell called as she saw he was about to open the door and step outside. "I want to get some air," James said trying to sound less angry than he actually was. He was eighteen and did not need permission from her to go out into his own garden!  
  
"Just don't be too long. We're making the announcement soon" she called going back into the main hall. James opened the palace doors and nearly tripped over the thing sitting on the doorstep. He knelt down and saw it was a red rose bush. James had only ever seen photos of them but he knew what it was instantly. But how had it got here? Knowing that if his parents or Princess Jessebell saw it he would be in trouble James shut the door before looking at it more closely. It was in a pot that was far too small for it and already the bright red roses were wilting in the sun. There was a small card attached to the stem of the rose bush. James managed to pull the card off without pricking himself on the thorns or breaking the stem. The card was plain and inside was just scribbled 'James, happy birthday'. It was not signed but that didn't worry James in the slightest. He had wanted to see a real rose bush for years and now he had one he was determined not to let anyone kill it. James picked it up and decided the best thing to do was plant it. The gardener was on leave this week but James knew he wouldn't tell his parents if he asked him to keep it a secret. The King and Queen rarely came into the palace gardens anyway. James went to the back of the garden and found a shovel and dug a hole for the rose bush. He set it in the hole and then went to find a watering can. By the time he had finished it was looking a little healthier. James wanted to leave now before his parents or Princess Jessebell noticed that he was gone but if he left then this rose bush would be discovered and destroyed just because his father seemed to hate roses so much. James, looking at the rose bush, decided that he was going to stay and face his parents and explain to them why he didn't want to marry Princess Jessebell. They might listen to him. His mother was always telling him how much his happiness meant to them and if this was true then she at least would understand and maybe relent. It was worth a try. James knelt back down by the rose bush wondering for the first time who gave it to him. He had another look at the card that had come with it. James didn't recognise the handwriting but then again he didn't know who half the people at his party were anyway. It could have been anyone of them. Setting the card down James reached up to touch one of the silky rose petals. Red roses had always been his favourite and he wondered how the person who gave him this had known that.  
  
"James you get away from that thing right this instant!" Princess Jessebell's voice rang out across the garden. Her sudden appearance made James jump and he caught his finger on one of the sharp thorns on the rose bush. He yelped and withdrew his hand inspecting the damage. A thin trail of blood was dripping down his hand from the scratch that the thorn had done. Princess Jessebell ran up to him.  
  
"James ah told you to get away from it what are your parents going to say when they hear about…" she trailed off when she saw he was bleeding. "Its just a scratch" James snapped pulling away as she grabbed his hand to get a closer look. "It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't have made me jump".  
  
"Ah have to get the King and Queen right away," Princess Jessebell cried before turning and running back towards the palace. James frowned it was just a little cut nothing serious. As he looked after Princess Jessebell he found he couldn't keep his eyes open. James yawned and sat back down as fatigue overcame him. I can't sleep here Princess Jessebell will go mad James thought to himself as he sank down onto the grass…  
  
Giovanni came out from his hiding place behind a tree where he had been watching the events of the last ten minutes. He knew what Serena had done but this didn't upset him. He knew all about Princess Jessebell and how much Prince James hated her. There was no way that the King and Queen would be able to find Prince James' true love. He would sleep for all eternity. Giovanni chuckled to himself looking back at the fallen prince once more before walking away.  
  
The Queen cried out and raced to the prince's side when Princess Jessebell led them back to where Prince James was. Queen Judith cried and held onto him as their worst fears had been confirmed.  
  
"All is not lost," the King said comforting his wife. "Serena told us all we had to do is get James' true love to kiss him and he will awake".  
  
"That's right," the Queen said happily. "If Jessebell kisses him then my little boy will wake".  
  
Princess Jessebell smiled and sat down on the grass beside the prince. She had wanted to kiss him for a long time but Prince James had refused her advances and managed to avoid her. Princess Jessebell smiled again and leant down over his face. When Prince James learned what the evil gym leader had done and that it was her that kissed him awake then he would finally love her the way she loved him. Princess Jessebell pressed her mouth to James' and kissed him for a few minutes. Nothing happened.  
  
"Why isn't he waking up?" Queen Judith demanded bursting into fresh tears. "There is something really wrong Thomas"  
  
"Could it be that Princess Jessebell is not his true love?" King Thomas asked in astonishment. Neither of them had thought that their son did not love his fiancée.  
  
"That is ridiculous" Princess Jessebell snapped. "Ah am perfect for Prince James".  
  
"Serena did say true love," Queen Judith agreed.  
  
"But James has never had a girlfriend other than Princess Jessebell" King Thomas said panic showing in his eyes. "How do we know who is our son's true love?"  
  
It was the Queen's turn to be the calm one now. "We'll call for all the women in the land to come and kiss him. One of them will be his true love and that woman will become his new bride"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Princess Jessebell snapped. "Ma parents had an agreement. Ah get to marry Prince James" she waved the contract in the King's face after speaking. King Thomas regarded her coldly.  
  
"You are not my son's true love"  
  
"So what? That didn't matter before"  
  
"Well it matters now" Queen Judith said angrily. "And it was you're fault this happened in the first place. If you had been keeping a closer eye on him then my boy would be just fine".  
  
"Well you can't back out of the contract" Princess Jessebell shouted. "Prince James belongs to me and no one else".  
  
King Thomas snatched the contract from her hand and tore it in too. "Get out of my palace before I have the guards remove you".  
  
Princess Jessebell uttered an enraged scream and stormed off towards the gates. Queen Judith was back beside her son again. "My poor little James" she sniffed. "You shouldn't have had to pay for what we did all those years ago"  
  
"Don't worry Judith my dear" King Thomas said. "I'll call for the servants to take James back to his room. Then I will make the arrangements necessary. We will find our son's true love"  
  
"What about that monster who did this to my boy?" Queen Judith cried.  
  
"The guards will catch up with him and will have his head for harming our son in this way," King Thomas said gravely. "Come my dear don't cry. We will get through this"  
  
It began the same day. Hundreds of young women flocked to the palace in the hope of being the one who would wake the prince with a kiss. But to the King and Queen's dismay none of the beautiful young women were the prince's true love and so James slept on. Gradually the numbers of women coming each day slowed and one day several months later stopped all together. The Queen never left her son's beside not even when Giovanni was caught and brought to trial for cursing the young prince. Even when he was found guilty and hanged Queen Judith remained with her son. The palace plunged into despair. The rest of the country was also in mourning. Kanto became a dark country and fell into a war with Johto over the King and Queen's broken promise to Princess Jessebell. Soon the Queen began to loose hope of her son ever waking. The palace and country had reached its lowest point. Nothing would bring them back from the despair except the waking of the prince.  
  
As the whole of Kanto carried on with its mourning a young woman in Pewter City was carrying on as normal. Jesse thought it was important to carry on as normal and besides she had no choice. Prince James was not the only one the evil gym leader had harmed. Twelve years ago Jesse's mother Miyamoto had been a member of Team Rocket of which Giovanni's mother was the Boss. Miyamoto had been the best agent in the history of the organisation but had died on a mission to the Andes Mountains searching for a rare Pokemon called Mew. After Miyamoto had died Giovanni had hunted Jesse down and tried to make her join. When Jesse refused Giovanni had murdered her mother's Pokemon and burnt their little house down. Young Jesse had fled with only the clothes she was wearing and her Pokemon Ekans that her mother had given to her. Out on her own of the streets of Viridian City Jesse had learnt to survive on her own and had journeyed to Sunny Town and joined the bike gang there. The gang dubbed her 'Big Jess' and were very kind to her. Jesse spent most of her childhood growing up with them but had left when she was 16 and set out for Pewter City to challenge the gym leader. Jesse only had her Arbok and the gym leaders rock Pokemon defeated it easily. She had then realised what a fool she was and spent the night curled up in a shop doorway. Jesse had hit the lowest point in her life. She had no family, she abandoned her only friends and even her dream of becoming a Pokemon master was over before it began. Worse still Jesse had no education and no way to support herself. She began to wish that she would just die so she could be with the only person that had ever cared about her again. Little did she know it was going to get worse. Giovanni hadn't forgotten her and sent a team to collect her. Jesse spent the next six months in the Team Rocket prison being beaten every time she refused to join. She did not want to work for the organisation that killed her mother but Giovanni would not accept this. He often came down to beat her himself accompanied by a cat like Pokemon Meowth. Jesse was amazed to find out that the Meowth could talk and it turned out that it was Meowth that rescued her. One night he sneaked down to the basement and let her out. No one had ever helped Jesse before so she asked Meowth if he wanted to come with her. She found out that he hated Giovanni as much as she did and he had been kidnapped from his home by a couple from Team Rocket called Butch and Cassidy. Jesse and Meowth worked around the city doing odd jobs until they had enough to put down a deposit on the small cottage they now lived in. It wasn't much but it was a start in life. Now Jesse was twenty and everything seemed to be going right at last. But still she felt as if something was missing. Jesse had heard of what Giovanni did to the King and Queen's son and that the evil bastard had been hanged. "Hey Jess are yous sure yous don't wanna read dis?" Meowth called from the front room of the cottage. Jesse was making him dinner. She had been a terrible cook and had to learn the hard way. Meowth was reading a two year-old newspaper he had found in a rubbish bin. They were very poor and couldn't afford luxuries like newspapers. The only way Jesse kept up with currant affairs was by word of mouth. "No not really" Jesse called back. If it was old news then there was really no point in reading the paper. Maybe Meowth wanted to do the crossword or something? Jesse finished cooking the fish for Meowth's dinner and took it in. "What about yous?" Meowth asked taking the plate from her. Jesse sat down in the chair across from him. "I've eaten" she lied. Sometimes there wasn't enough food for them both to eat dinner so Jesse gave Meowth the food they did have. She cared a lot out the cat and wanted to look after him. He was the only Pokemon she had as she sold Arbok to get some money. Meowth set the paper down and started to eat. Jesse felt envious watching him so picked up the paper just so he wouldn't guess what she was thinking. The front story was what Giovanni had done to the prince. The story continued on the second page and Jesse learned that Giovanni had cursed the young man when he was a baby just because the King and Queen didn't invite him to the christening. This didn't surprise Jesse, Giovanni had, had the tendency to get enraged over little things. The original curse had been death but the gym leader Serena had managed to change it to eternal sleep unless the Prince's true love kissed him. Jesse knew that the prince was still asleep so she guessed that his true love hadn't shown up yet. Jesse glanced down at the photo of the prince at the bottom of the page.  
  
'He's cute' she thought to herself then blushing as she realised what she was thinking. Jesse stared at the photo again wondering what the prince was like. The photo was just in black and white and this disappointed Jesse. The thing she noticed most about him was his eyes. Even in the black and white they seemed to sparkle with a childish innocence. Apparently every woman in Kanto and Johto had kissed him and so far no one had managed to wake him. Jesse was the only woman who did not go. She didn't have the time off from her job in café in Pewter City and besides she was a poor girl. The King and Queen would never let someone like her into the palace and at the time she didn't really care for helping royalty. 'Maybe I am his true love' she thought to herself. 'Don't be stupid Jessica' she then told herself sternly. 'This is another one of your childish fantasies. They never come true so just forget it. You'll just get hurt again'.  
  
"Hey Jess what ya looking at?" Meowth asked jumping up onto her lap and staring at the page she had open. Meowth also noticed how red her face had gone. "Hey yous got a crush on da Prince haven't yous?"  
  
Jesse replied by backhanding him across the room. "Shut up you mangy furball," she shouted. "I do not have a crush on him. I was just reading the paper"  
  
"Yeah whatever Jesse" Meowth teased picking himself back up. "Den why are yous so red?"  
  
Jesse knew that Meowth would not drop it so she sighed and said. "Yeah he's cute ok? You happy now cat?"  
  
"Not quite" Meowth said slyly. "So yous better start getting ready for da trip den"  
  
"What trip?"  
  
"Well I know yous didn't go to da palace before to kiss him so we'd better get a move on"  
  
Jesse bolted up from her chair her heart racing. Just the thought of kissing the prince brought a smile to her face but she couldn't go to the palace. The idea of it was so stupid. "I am not going anywhere Meowth!"  
  
"Why not?" he asked. "All da other girls did"  
  
"Because" Jesse bit her lip. She had never felt like this before. How could she love someone by looking at a photo? It was ridiculous but her heart was telling her that she had to go. But there was something else holding her back. What if she was not Prince James' true love? Jesse didn't know if she could put her heart on the line like all those other girls did. But I bet they didn't fall in love with him just by looking at his picture another voice told her.  
  
"Come on Jess" Meowth urged "Look what else da paper says. Whoever wakes da Prince up gets his hand in marriage. We'd be rich"  
  
"Is that all you think of?" Jesse snapped. "I'm not going to kiss a guy I don't even know so you can get rich off of him!"  
  
"Ok" Meowth said. "But I know yous love him"  
  
Jesse hung her head "Look at me Meowth? I'm a mess. He could never love me. A Prince deserves someone a lot better"  
  
Meowth shook his head. Jesse had no idea what she was saying. Even in those rags she still looked like a Princess. "Yous just tink about it" he said. "I'll be back in a bit"  
  
"Where are you going?" Jesse asked but Meowth pretended not to hear her. He saw the look on Jesse's face. She was in love with Prince James and Meowth was going to get her to that palace if it was the last thing he did.  
  
Jesse cleared away the dinner plate whilst Meowth was gone. She was fooling herself. Prince James would be mortified if he saw her. She was nothing but a pauper and he was rich and more importantly a prince. He could never love her. Jesse picked up the paper again and stared at the photo for several minutes. This was just another fantasy. She screwed the paper up into a ball and hurled it in the corner of the room before running upstairs and crying herself to sleep.  
  
When Jesse woke the next day Meowth was back and was sitting on the floor by her bed. He was holding several things in his paws. "Morning Jess yous ready for your trip to da palace?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"I told you I am not going" Jesse said pulling the duvet over her head.  
  
"Yes yous are. I even got ya some new clothes" Meowth insisted. The words new clothes were enough to get Jesse up. "Well dare not exactly new," Meowth said as she grabbed them from him. Meowth had brought her a long blue dress and a pair of patching shoes. The dress a little faded and the shoes scuffed at the ends but apart from that they were fine. "Mondo got dem for me" Meowth explained through the bathroom door as Jesse hurried to try the dress on. Mondo was a 12-year-old boy they had befriended. He came from a big family and had come into the café where Jesse worked one day. Jesse was aware that Mondo had a crush on her. Mondo had a sister the same age as Jesse so that was where Meowth had got the clothes. "Come on den!" Meowth called as Jesse bushed her hair and fixed her makeup.  
  
She smiled for the first time in ages and came out. "Yous look great Jess" Meowth said and Jesse knew that Meowth wasn't lying. The cat always told the truth no matter what. "So yous ready ta go? Magenta town is only a day's bus ride away. Mondo gave me enough money to stay in a hotel and den we can go to da palace first tink tomorrow".  
  
"How did you persuade Mondo to get us all this?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yous know Mondo. He'd do anything for yous Jesse through he was a bit upset dat yous have found ya true love and it wasn't him"  
  
Jesse didn't know what it was maybe it was the new dress and the boost of confidence Meowth had given her but she agreed to go and they were soon on the bus to Magenta Town.  
  
Meanwhile back at the palace the King and Queen had given up hope. "He is never going to wake is he?" Queen Judith asked softly. She still remained with her son willing him to wake but James slept on.  
  
King Thomas wanted to reassure his wife but he too had began to fear that their son would never open his eyes again. "I sent out another plea for help," he said at last. "Maybe there is someone who did not come before who we could try"  
  
"It is no good" Queen Judith sniffed. "My poor little boy"  
  
King Thomas did not know what to say to his Queen so left the room. He felt partly responsible. He should have told his son why all the roses in the land had been destroyed. They had found the card that came with the rose bush Prince James had received. Giovanni had sent it. The man who had done this to the Prince was now gone but that had not woken his son and right now that was all the King wanted.  
  
Jesse hadn't slept a wink all night. She had tossed and turned imagining what the Prince was like. She had now accepted the fact that she was in love with him but that still didn't stop the nerves. What if Prince James didn't wake up? Jesse didn't know if she could handle that rejection. Rejection is how she saw it if he did not wake when she kissed him. Now she was standing at the palace gates with Meowth and Jesse was unsure again. "Meowth this is a really dumb idea" Jesse hissed as the cat pushed the gates open and started up the path. "Come on Jesse yous have come dis far," the cat said gently. "Yous hafta find out one way or da other"  
  
"This is a bit extreme. I only saw a photo of him" Jesse replied.  
  
"Jesse I saw da look on your face. Yous love him and yous had only seen a photo of him. Now if dat isn't true love den I don't know what it! Yous can't back out now."  
  
"Your really just a big romantic aren't you?" Jesse chided him her confidence returning.  
  
Meowth scowled. "Yeah but don't tell anyone dat. I don't want it getting out just yet"  
  
Jesse followed him up to the palace doors and rang the huge doorbell. It opened slowly to reveal a butler dressed in a black mourning suit. Jesse recalled reading that since the day the Prince was put under the curse the servants and royal family had worn black as if the Prince had died.  
  
"Can I help you?" the butler inquired.  
  
"We're here ta see da Prince" Meowth said boldly. "My friend here wants ta try her luck at waking him up".  
  
"You…you can talk?" the butler stammered in shock.  
  
"Yeah and I am also Jesse's agent. So hurry up and let us see da Prince" Meowth replied a bit ticked off at the butler. Surely his priority would be helping his Prince?  
  
"Of course come in. I will let the King and Queen know of you're arrival" he said opening the door wider so they could enter. "Agent?" Jesse said smacking Meowth gently over the head. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Well yous are going ta be da future queen at da end of da day aren't yous?" he asked. "I don't want dem tinking yous are cheap enough to turn up with just a street cat".  
  
Jesse sighed and shook her head. At that moment the butler returned with the King and Queen. Remembering her manners Jesse curtsied and Meowth even did a little bow. The King showed a flicker of amusement in his eyes at this but Queen Judith remained as unhappy as she had been the day her son fell asleep. "He is upstairs," the King said softly after Jesse introduced herself and Meowth.  
  
"I don't understand why you did not come sooner?" Queen Judith asked as they walked to the Prince's room. "I was sick and unable to travel" Jesse lied. She didn't think telling them that she hadn't actually cared very much at first was a good idea. Jesse's heart was thumping as she was shown into the room. The Prince lay sleeping soundly as Jesse approached him. Even now he still looked so innocent why Giovanni wanted to hurt him was beyond Jesse. Actually seeing him made Jesse's love for him grow. He was every bit as handsome as in the photo but more so. The most striking thing about Prince James was the colour of his hair. The lavender colour was so beautiful and Jesse couldn't resist running her hand through his hair once. It was soft and silky to touch. She looked uncertainly back at the King and Queen who were watching her before leaning down and kissing the sleeping Prince on the lips. Jesse then drew back and waited as his eyelids fluttered a few times before his eyes opened and he looked round the room. His eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green and had the sparkle that Jesse had seen in the photo. The same minute as his gaze settled to rest on Jesse the King and Queen pushed her aside and crowded round their son. Jesse found herself pushed back to the door where Meowth was waiting. She must have been crazy to think that he would automatically love her after one kiss.  
  
"Jesse?" Meowth asked as she turned to leave. He understood what she was thinking and decided to hold his tongue. If she were really and truly the Prince's true love then he would come after them.  
  
The first thing James became aware of was the soft touch of someone's lips pressed to his own as he slowly started to come round. When he finally managed to open his eyes the person kissing him had drew back and was watching him uncertainly. At a first glance he thought that the woman was Princess Jessebell and true they did have the same face but when James looked closer he saw that this woman's eyes were sapphire blue rather than blue-green and they were kinder than Princess Jessebell's. He could tell that this woman was not rich or important like Princess Jessebell but James knew then that this was the woman he wanted for his wife. It was love at first sight if you wanted to call it that. Then his parents pushed in front of her. "Oh James we were so worried about you?" Queen Judith cried as James sat up in his bed. He was still feeling confused. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the garden by the rose bush he had planted on his eighteenth birthday. Why did it feel as if he had been asleep for a long time? Queen Judith started to explain on seeing the look on his face. James was shocked to learn that the evil Team Rocket leader had put a curse on him and that the reason the rose bushes were destroyed was because if he pricked his finger on one of the thorns on his eighteenth then he would fall asleep until his true love kissed him to wake him up. James was also relieved to find out that Princess Jessebell was no longer his fiancée after she failed to kiss him awake. But that must mean that the woman who had just left was his true love! James got out of bed despite his parents protests. He still felt a little out of it and that wasn't surprising since he had been asleep for two years. He had to find that woman no matter what. James hurried down the stairs and out of the front door. She and a cat Pokemon called a Meowth were walking slowly towards the gates. Just looking at the woman made James realise how much he did love her. He hurried after her wanting to call out but he had no idea what her name was. James in the end called out "Wait" and the woman and Meowth turned round and waited for him to catch them up. "You kissed me and woke me up" James said when they were finally standing face to face. This was a statement rather than a question. James felt so nervous. This was his true love but he couldn't think of a word to say. Maybe getting a name would be a good start. He didn't even have to ask. "I'm Jessica," the woman said shyly. "But most people call me Jesse". James liked her voice. There was no hint of that ghastly southern accent that Princess Jessebell had. Jesse's voice was strong but sweet at the same time. She was nervous and James knew that she was normally an outgoing person. Maybe she loved him too? He took a chance by putting his arms round her and whispering a thank you before kissing her. James didn't know what he expected but she started kissing him back eagerly. Finally they parted put James still kept his arms round here as if he was afraid that if he let her go then he would find out that this was just another dream. "Jesse" James said caressing her cheek with one hand as he spoke. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" the next few seconds as James waited for her reply were the longest in his life. Jesse looked into his eyes as she spoke a small smile playing on her lips. "I don't know. You'll have to talk to my agent"  
  
"Agent?" James frowned.  
  
Jesse nodded the cat Pokemon at James' feet. "I tink Jesse's free next week" Meowth spoke up. "Unless dat is too short notice for yous Jimmy?"  
  
James smiled and scooped the cat up in his arms. No one had ever called him Jimmy most called him 'Prince James' and his parents and Princess Jessebell called him James. He liked Meowth's nickname for him and James found that he wasn't that surprised that Meowth could talk. "Jessica?" James asked.  
  
"Next week is fine my prince" Jesse said slipping an arm round his waist her doubts had washed away when he kissed her. "I'm afraid we're stuck with the cat through. Me and Meowth are kind of a package deal".  
  
James pretended to groan and petted Meowth affectionately on the head. "I think Growly can learn to share his doghouse don't you Jesse?" he joked.  
  
"I am not sharing a house with a smelly canine!" Meowth protested missing the teasing tone in James' voice. "Don't worry" James assured him. "You'll be living with us"  
  
"In dare?" Meowth pointed to the palace.  
  
"No" James said. "We'll probably get our own"  
  
"All right!" Meowth cheered. "I tink yous and I are going ta get along just fine Jimmy"  
  
With that the three of them walked together back towards the palace. Jesse found herself thanking Giovanni for what he did. If he had not put the curse on Prince James then they might never have crossed paths and they would have both missed out on their true love. When Jesse looked into his eyes when he came after her she knew that James loved her back and would make her happy. Meowth was joking about the money and power that would come with being married to a prince but that didn't matter to Jesse. She had at last found happiness and from the look on James' face she knew that he had too.  
  
The next week Jesse and Prince James were married in the church in Magenta Town and the palace through a big reception and invited people from all around the land. It was a triple celebration, one because the Prince had woke, two because he had married his true love and three because finally the war between Kanto and Johto was over. Prince James and his fiancée had travelled to Johto and spoken with the king and queen. They were very embarrassed to learn that it was their own daughter's fault that Prince James had fallen under the wicked rocket leaders spell in the first place and agreed to a truce. King Thomas and Queen Judith as a sign of good faith between the two countries drew up new borders and the two families remained close. A year passed and saw the birth of Jesse and James' daughter Amy. They were sure to invite all the gym leaders from Kanto and Johto remembering what happened last time to the christening. There were no disruptions and the two of them with Meowth knew that they would be happy for years to come.  
  
The End. 


End file.
